Edge of the Mirror: Return of Faith!
by SonicFan2010
Summary: Faith parkours to victory in the battle with the evil mayor of The City. The most exciting Mirror's Edge adventure yet!


**AUTHORS NOTES: Mirrors edge is a copy right of DICE and EA games. This story is open source so EA/dice feel free to make this into a cartoon or comic book, or mirrors edge 2.**

Edge of the Mirror: Return of Faith!

by Sonicfan

One day faith was running around jumping on stuff. It was on the city roofs.

Faith runs up a bright blue sign that says "THE CITY - A BORING AND SAFE PLACE".

"Faith pllants a C4 on the sign and blows it up"

Just then her raido says "yo fathy" its Mercs Grandpa.

"Hey gramps what is the mission" sais Faith.

"we have to deliver the secret message to the freedom fighters" he says

Faith picked up the message from a flying message bird.

she opens it

"hmm"

"hey faithy don't read that its private customer stuff!" asys angry gramp

"wow we found the mayor's base" said Faith

"He's at the city hall doing a TV show" said her

"Rememebr what they say you cannot fight city hall!" said the oldman.

"Yeah but i can fight it with guns and kung fu" she said

"well...uh...be ... carefuL!" said Mercs Grandpa

"Time to ROCKEM AND SOCKEM" yelled faith

* * *

Faith jumps off the roof and runs at top speed over pipes and roofs! She jumps into a pile of cops!

"oh no blues" said Faith

the cop droned "your under arrest criminal scum"

and faith said "for what. i'm just delivering mail thats no crime"

the cop said "no for killing 100 police officers"

"oh that" said Faith "ok arrest me"

"HEH HEH" went the cop "too easy"

faith did a spin kick and cops go flying all over the place

"just kidding" said Faith

Cops pull out guns but faith did some kung fu HAIIHAHAHA POW! and knocks the guns away. Then shes picked up the guns and fired the killing all the cops by headshot in 2 seconds!

Flame thower cops appear but she disarms their flame thrower and then burns the rest of the cops.

"crispy bacon hee hee" said Fiath.

* * *

Faith ran some more but then a bunch of umpires jumped out a helicopter.

SUPRISE ATTACK!

"i hate umpires!" said Faith

note: umpires are the secret weapon of the icarus project, they kill runers.

50 umpires surround the runner girl!

"PLAY BALL" they said

Faith gets hit by a tazer! ZZAAZP!

"AYIYIYIYI" she shouted

Faith kung fu attack was good but they just absorbed it.

"nooo! there to storng!" she said

"your finished" they said

But faith had an idea. She ran and the umpires chased her she was going to make a huge jump!

"no way she can make it?"

Faith ran to the edge of the roof and stop at the last milimeter! All the umpires jumped off and died! AhHHHHHHHH SPLAT

"yer out" said Faith

* * *

Meanwhile at city hall!

"doodee doo dee dum dee doo! It's the Mayor Calluhan show! starring me!" said Mayor Callahan

The band played some easy listening music.

"Time for the MAIL BAG! i answer citizens questions! because i believe in democracy for the city goverment!"

"hooray" said the audience"

"Todays letter is from Joe Smoe. he sayd Dear Mayor why do all the buldings look stupid on the inside. They're only one color like ugly green. Can you fix this thanks."

"well joe I just sent a tank to blow up your house. How dare you complain about this visual style its so great. MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

the audience claps

"and now for our special guest..." said the mayor

JUST THEN FAITH JUMPS THROUGH THE ROOF!

"yo yo" said Faith

"yo yos are toys!" said the mayor "GET HER!"

1000 SWATbops run out of a closet but the band pulls out guns and shoots them to death

"WHAAAAA?" went the mayer.

The band takes off there disgusizes they were runners all along!

"no fair!" said Callahan. He pulls out a bomb

"ha ha" he said "now we will all blow up! MWAHHAAHHA"

Faith runs up a wall and does a cool upside down kick he flys out a window to his doom!

"yeyearrrggGG!"

KABLAMOOO!

"hooray" cheered the audience, the evil mayor was dead!

Faith gives a thumbs up to the camera.

the crowd cheered "FREEDOM! FREEDOM! YAY!"

fireworks go off

* * *

Meanwhile at a secret lab!

A masked wrestler has the mayors body

"we can rebuild him into a robot in time for the election. HA HA HA!"

not THE END


End file.
